blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Current Political Situation
2 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=41.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 17, 2016 03:19:43 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Current Political Situation Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Current Political Situation « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Current Political Situation (Read 2258 times) Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #15 on: May 09, 2015, 12:34:17 AM » Quote from: Swedeinstan on May 09, 2015, 12:18:16 AM Quote from: lm_Brian on May 08, 2015, 07:36:52 PM the order attacked dl and bamf for multying and also yolo. Wrong. Check the wardecc, it did not include BAMF and no one accused us of mulitying. http://bloc.boards.net/thread/174/fire-heaven?page=1 Swede is correct. It was a two pronged yolo-assault on DL and BoZ. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Valencia Jr. Member Offline 91 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #16 on: May 09, 2015, 12:50:25 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 11:52:49 PM Quote from: Valencia on May 08, 2015, 11:43:18 PM He should just delete every nation and we can start again, from complete scratch. I think then it'd be easier to to track down multi users. That's called a 'reset', and it's scheduled to happen in less than 12 hours :^) No, he's just wiping all our current stats. We won't need to re-register or anything, I'm talking about deleting everything and starting again with new nations. Logged Leader of the Arab Union lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #17 on: May 09, 2015, 01:24:07 AM » Quote from: Swedeinstan on May 09, 2015, 12:18:16 AM Quote from: lm_Brian on May 08, 2015, 07:36:52 PM the order attacked dl and bamf for multying and also yolo. Wrong. Check the wardecc, it did not include BAMF and no one accused us of mulitying. http://bloc.boards.net/thread/174/fire-heaven?page=1 Sorry, typo, meant to say boz. I know that they didn't attack you silly, everyone knows slim is your shill. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Joshpraise Newbie Offline 5 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #18 on: May 09, 2015, 02:11:39 AM » Just Wars And Wars Logged Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #19 on: May 09, 2015, 03:44:57 AM » Quote from: Robosax on May 08, 2015, 07:57:29 PM Quote from: lm_Brian on May 08, 2015, 07:36:52 PM After reset, I know that DL plans to come back, though I suspect the order will be strongest. boz is almost certainly kill, since only robo was active in the meta. I also think there will be another major alliance created from nothing, that will grow to be very strong, though I don't know what it's founder will decide to name it. hopefully, bamf and order will unite into the strongest power bloc. besides those, there is also UOHN, representing the ponies, The hetairoi guild, who are mercs, inna as always, IT who will die after the new game starts I suspect, tfc who are already nobodies, and the others are all irrelevant. If I were you, I would join either the order or the next biggest after reset, as what happens from there is very unpredictable. Numbers are strongest in the early-game. Supposedly, there will be a lot of recruiting happening, especially from 4chan, though I don't know if that will pan out. The war mainly started over disagreements over a NAP and constant fighting between NLR and Spitits. DL declared war on BoZ, BoZ attacks back and BAMF attacks DL one turn later. Few turns go by and the banacaust happens in which the Order uses to declare war on both DL and BoZ and later is joined by NAM. What happens after reset? The Chan alliances come back in doves along with new and old relationships and things will settle out after awhile in similar fashion. Robosax's recollection is more accurate. BoZ might not come back in name, but I am sure Robo and other important BoZ members who worked behind the scenes will continue to play and dominate. Tell us more about your envisioned unnamed major alliance, Brian. Logged Wielkopl lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #20 on: May 09, 2015, 05:03:18 AM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 09, 2015, 03:44:57 AM Quote from: Robosax on May 08, 2015, 07:57:29 PM Quote from: lm_Brian on May 08, 2015, 07:36:52 PM After reset, I know that DL plans to come back, though I suspect the order will be strongest. boz is almost certainly kill, since only robo was active in the meta. I also think there will be another major alliance created from nothing, that will grow to be very strong, though I don't know what it's founder will decide to name it. hopefully, bamf and order will unite into the strongest power bloc. besides those, there is also UOHN, representing the ponies, The hetairoi guild, who are mercs, inna as always, IT who will die after the new game starts I suspect, tfc who are already nobodies, and the others are all irrelevant. If I were you, I would join either the order or the next biggest after reset, as what happens from there is very unpredictable. Numbers are strongest in the early-game. Supposedly, there will be a lot of recruiting happening, especially from 4chan, though I don't know if that will pan out. The war mainly started over disagreements over a NAP and constant fighting between NLR and Spitits. DL declared war on BoZ, BoZ attacks back and BAMF attacks DL one turn later. Few turns go by and the banacaust happens in which the Order uses to declare war on both DL and BoZ and later is joined by NAM. What happens after reset? The Chan alliances come back in doves along with new and old relationships and things will settle out after awhile in similar fashion. Robosax's recollection is more accurate. BoZ might not come back in name, but I am sure Robo and other important BoZ members who worked behind the scenes will continue to play and dominate. Tell us more about your envisioned unnamed major alliance, Brian. Current suggested name is The Overgoing, will be of Nietzschean theme. Still totally secret though, so don't tell anyone. I fully intend to shill for it next iteration. On an unrelated note, would you be interested in joining? It's not like NAM will get you anywhere interesting, and my friend already has great plans building up. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati AKMB Sr. Member Online 407 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #21 on: May 09, 2015, 07:40:26 AM » Hopefully TFC will be back at its former glory. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 847 Personal Text Developer Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #22 on: May 09, 2015, 10:07:42 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on May 08, 2015, 07:59:29 PM Did you know our passwords are unencrypted? That's right, they're stored in plain text. this is not true Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 459 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #23 on: May 09, 2015, 10:13:13 AM » Yeah passwords are encrypted with md5. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #24 on: May 09, 2015, 01:08:22 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 09, 2015, 05:03:18 AM Current suggested name is The Overgoing, will be of Nietzschean theme. Still totally secret though, so don't tell anyone. I fully intend to shill for it next iteration. On an unrelated note, would you be interested in joining? It's not like NAM will get you anywhere interesting, and my friend already has great plans building up. Leading NAM has provided me with many interesting experiences, namely countless times trying to diffuse the unreasonable diplomatic incidents Wlad and DL tend to find themselves in. Who is this "friend" of yours? QUOTATION MARKS. Brian, I don't know if I can work well with you in the future. Your autism is too great, plans too sneaky, and methods too questionable. However, I do look forward to what meta and entertainment you will undoubtedly provide in next friday's reset. Quote from: AKMB on May 09, 2015, 07:40:26 AM Hopefully TFC will be back at its former glory. I hope so too and look forward to seeing you around! Logged Wielkopl SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1316 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #25 on: May 09, 2015, 08:45:58 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 09, 2015, 10:07:42 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on May 08, 2015, 07:59:29 PM Did you know our passwords are unencrypted? That's right, they're stored in plain text. this is not true Has this changed recently? Because when I made my account, you sent me my password in email in plain text. Logged PM cxcxxxxx: man this engine is sure a bitch to fix, time to masturbate to my calendar PM cxcxxxxx: the best thing about this pink toy is I can use it in bed to relax Robosax Sr. Member Offline 459 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #26 on: May 09, 2015, 08:47:40 PM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on May 09, 2015, 08:45:58 PM Quote from: rumsod on May 09, 2015, 10:07:42 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on May 08, 2015, 07:59:29 PM Did you know our passwords are unencrypted? That's right, they're stored in plain text. this is not true Has this changed recently? Because when I made my account, you sent me my password in email in plain text. Those are temp passwords sent in emails, in the database it is hashed. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Plebistan Newbie Offline 1 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #27 on: May 10, 2015, 01:19:43 AM » inna will grow larger Logged ALLAHU ACKBAR PLEBISTN HYPE Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #28 on: May 10, 2015, 02:03:23 AM » Quote from: Plebistan on May 10, 2015, 01:19:43 AM inna will grow larger PENIS JOKE HERE Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood niko Newbie Offline 5 Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #29 on: May 10, 2015, 07:44:33 AM » update on biggest faggot ever http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52349 Kalayaan - Fernindad E. Marcos the one who kills him gets my thanks and is a proven nice guy :3 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40334 Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Current Political Situation SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=41.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 10, 2016 01:37:40 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Current Political Situation Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Current Political Situation « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Current Political Situation (Read 2315 times) Skeenation Guest Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #30 on: May 12, 2015, 06:26:01 PM » >Swede will never jerk you off and then use your ejaculate as ink to sign off on a war dec. Why even live Logged Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 163 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #31 on: May 13, 2015, 12:15:31 AM » Quote from: Skeenation on May 12, 2015, 06:26:01 PM >Swede will never jerk you off and then use your ejaculate as ink to sign off on a war dec. Why even live Thank you for showing the community why you are one of BAMF's greatest treasures. Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #32 on: May 13, 2015, 12:35:54 AM » Quote from: Swedeinstan on May 13, 2015, 12:15:31 AM Thank you for showing the community why you are one of BAMF's greatest treasures. Nation link in signature plz. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Henry Full Member Offline 104 Personal Text Algiers is worth a mass Re: Current Political Situation « Reply #33 on: May 13, 2015, 01:54:39 AM » Quote from: Skeenation on May 12, 2015, 06:26:01 PM >Swede will never jerk you off and then use your ejaculate as ink to sign off on a war dec. Why even live I have felt feelings similar to these before. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49247 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100034 Leader of The Former Divine League, Ruler of Egypt, and Al-Jahm member. Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Current Political Situation SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2